bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
S.A.R.A.S.
S.A.R.A.S. (S'pecial '''A'ugmented 'R'epurposed 'A'scended 'S'oldier) or known by her affiliates as just plain Saras, is Kaze Sasayaki's specially repurposed and augmented soul from the parts of a Bijounaga's corpse superstructure and advanced spiritron/cellular implants, to further stabilize the formerly orphaned and nearly dead girl. She is one of D.C.O.'s prized field agents, and is considered in the same caliber as Hana Yūgure in her own way. Her team is officially called the '''Special Tactics Corps within the D.C.O. . Appearance: Saras protrays a young girl within her late teens, with a lithe, adept body with a well toned muscular structure throughout, with no visible blemishes. Her shoulders and arms are made of a specially crafted cybernetics that were fused back onto her original body, usually seen as gold tinted and extremely sensual curves that adapt to her femininity very well, which goes the same for her hips where her legs meet the torso. She has a synthetic polymer that can take incredible force, tearing, and incendiary damage while having the ability to regenerate indefinitely, having a fair complexion with rosy flush and bowl-cut blonde hair, which compliments her blue eye lenses. Her clothing attire could be seen in various assortments, most of them revolving around schoolgirl clothing for when she's in the World of the Living, while others revolve around her signature "uniform". One example is a white shirt with a hoodie and long sleeves, often donning her specially crafted headband-earphones overtop her head, and wearing a pair of black slacks and tennis shoes. She also happens to have a specially crafted wrist-band that has a number of readers and tracking signals that allows her to stay in touch with the STC and D.C.O. . Another form of attire has been seen as a black skirt with long sleeves schoolgirl uniform, with a red bow with white polkadots speckled upon its surface. She wears a pair of stockings which fastens neatly down into black dress shoes. She often carries a brown briefcase along with her, containing special "study" material. Personality: S.A.R.A.S. Mugshot 2.jpg|Saras's serenity when around others S.A.R.A.S. Pose.jpg|Saras seducing S.A.R.A.S.'s Killing Intent.jpg|Saras's pissed!!! Saras is a very optimistic, very caring girl on the surface, always putting others before herself and always wanting to be there for her friends. She's shown this as being one of Karakura's most aspired young women within Karakura High School, as part of her undercover assignment. She is fast friends with most people, only having trouble with those who purposely withdraw themselves from the majority or the crowd, thus making her only distantly friendly with Rina and Yuhei Matashi, whereas anyone else she becomes incredibly attached to. She's often also seen as a tease, finding great pleasure in acting in a seductive way with most of the boys within the school, finding it a challenge to find new ways to surprise them to act often in a more debaucherous, yet jocular way, without being seen as a prostitute or a common wench. However, underneath she has a cold, calculated viewpoint which often borderlines cynicism, finding out the most powerful uses against the weakpoints of targets, using any strategem in her missions, despite moral and ethical clashes within her own psyche for doing so. She doesn't goad or chide an enemy, but rather verbally reveal the worst of a person to her own advantage. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Shortly after the events when Captain of the 12th Division, Kaze Sasayaki, had a personal confrontation with Doctor Nanbu Harumasa, he began researching all he could about the doctor's maddened, yet ingenious creations. The Bijounaga. After spending a near decade of hunting, researching, and analyzing the artificially crafted race of inhumanly augmented spiritual species, Kaze had finally managed to destroy a Bijounaga while leaving its artificial carapace and internal power source intact, known as #25. It took a tremendous effort on his own, having to fight it within a clevely laid out plot without being killed himself or destroying it completely, but he managed to pull off the impossible, and he immediately set off to do his work on the husk. After years of of tireless work of revitalizing the known parts of the dead Bijounaga's corpse into workable parts, he then found a potential subject to implant the core necessary parts as well as his own touches and tech within the patient. He then dubbed the first subject and success, as S.A.R.A.S. Retaining the Seiatsu abilities of its original counterparts while containing the real soul of a formerly incapacitated girl, Saras had more potential and strength possible than any of the Bijounaga would. After being trained and studied, Saras eventually became as capable as any of the other highest caliber agents within D.C.O., with even Hana Yugure as being a equal in comparison to her range of abilities. For the most part of her time, she's sent under the guise as a high school girl within Karakura Town to keep an eye on the situation while compiling a series of dossiers, schedules, and events that conspire within the World of the Living. Powers/Abilities: Infinite Spiritual Power Core: Taken from the husk of #25 and integrated into Saras's body, Saras has complete and utterly infinite spiritual energy within her cortex. This allows her to call upon incredibly high-powered attacks and techniques without difficulty or caution of using up too much energy or conserving spiritual power for later. Tapping into the vault of energy within herself, Saras can spin threads of spiritrons in a mannersim similar to that how Quincy harness spiritrons from the outside, and then ensare opponents or objects with the nigh invisible threads, capable of cutting them to shreds or throwing them around with perfect tensile strength. Saras is also capable of utilizing this energy to fire beams of pure incendiary power or enhance cutting strokes of any bladed weapon within her grasp. Energy Beams: A trait that her Bijounaga counterparts possess, Saras is capable of discharging focused and condensed forms of Spiritual Energy towards her targets, capable of weaving its directed path if she chooses so with incredible potency and power, far outcrying a mere Cero's ability what Hollows use. Spiritron Threads: The ability to weave thousands of spiritrons into a finite thread of a nigh invisible transparency, Saras can wrap this thread around opponents similar to how Soul Reapers utilize "spirit chains" or how Quincy use the Ransotengai, only in a far longer range capacity. Capable of making them razor sharp within a second thought, or throw targets or objects with vicious speed, Saras is fully capable of using energy into this solidified fashion. Hakuda Grandmaster: Saras' vast study within the archives within the D.C.O. program gave her access to some of the most sacred, hidden, and most deadly martial arts within the Soul Society's militaries. This allowed her to possess a inherent ability to utilize incredible power within her melee prowess, capable of forming herself within agile acrobatic styles of combat, to brutish endurance-rate fighting techniques, and even graceful fluid gestures that not many would expect a youthful visage to possess. Monstrous Strength: Capable of throwing punches that can break high grade Kido barriers as well as shatter Binding Kidos of high levels, Saras is able daunt some of the most resilient beings, as her strength can contend with some of the most upper caliber or ascended beings in existence. Utilizing her swordsmanship, she can send torrents of cutting power or gusts of wind or fire with strokes of her sword alone, and within her hand-to-hand fighting styles, she can throw out monstrously inhuman attacks that would make upper class opponents cautious to confront her physically. Ingenious Swordsman: Capable of preforming incredible feats of swordplay with little to no difficulty, Saras is able to hold her own against the best of the best within Zanjutsu sword styles, as well as multiple plethoras of other self-made and modified sword techniques and arts. Though not her first chosen style of combat, Saras always has a Zanpakuto on hand in the event she needs to engage in sword play against highly capable opponents, or monsters of bladed appendages. Ingenious Kido Master: Highly proficient within the arts of wielding and weaving spells within Kido, she can utilize many spells of low to high grade with effortless grace and proficiency. Though not her most favored form of combat, Saras can use these abilities to monitor and manipulate the battlefield as she sees fit, placing what she calls "time-delay" spells at key poinst within the atmosphere or inanimate objects, even her targets could have timed spells already cast upon them awaiting her signal or a timer to run out. Seiatsu Abilities: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakuto: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):